It's Not Your Fault
by boycrazy30008
Summary: Harry's Parents didn't die until he was six. he watched his mom die and saw his dads mangled body. Harry becomes extremely clingy to Sirius. How will witnessing such a tragic event scar Harry. Gross Images described. Sequel coming soon!
1. Siri, Help Daddy

The storm outside the large house in Godrics Hollow raged on viciously. Inside the house however a small raven haired boy cried into his mothers shoulder.

"Harry, honey your okay." Lily cooed her six year old son. She walked into the kitchen and sat Harry down on the counter. Looking strait into her sons eyes she asked, "Harry, whats wrong?" She asked as her husband, James, walked into the room.

"Want... Siri," Harry chocked out between sobs.

"Padfoot is on his way," James said to the little boy. "Sirius said he would be here in a half hour." James had given in and called Sirius to come calm Harry down. Lily picked Harry up and headed living room.

"We'll wait on the couch, okay honey." Lily cooed to Harry. With James at her side she sat down on the couch and rubbed Harry's back comfortingly. Little did they no this was the last happy moment they would share.

Out of no where there was a ear deafening bang as the front door flew off it's hedges. James jumped up, flicking his wrist so his wand came out of it's holster. Running into the entrance hall he stood before a evil looking man with blood red slits for eyes, and two slits where his nose should be.

"LILY, RUN, HE'S HERE! TAKE HARRY AND RUN!" He screamed as he kept his eyes locked on Voldemort. He could here Lily running upstairs to try and escape.

"Get out of the way, foolish boy," Voldemort sneered evilly. "Step aside and I shall spare your miserable life."

"Keep the bloody hell away from my boy." James hissed menacingly.

"Fine, have it your way." Voldemort sneered as he sent a jet of bright orange light at James. James barely made it out of the way as he sent a jet of green light at Voldemort. "You foolish blood traitor! You dare aim to kill me, Lord Voldemort." Voldemort shouted as he sent off another jet of light. James dropped to the ground barely avoiding the curse. "Crucio!" Voldemort hissed James writhed in pain as his bones broke in half. He grit his teeth to stop himself from crying out in pain. "You foolish blood traitor," Voldemort sneered menacingly. "I will use you as a example of what happens when you defy Lord Voldemort, _Cuticula abruptio_!_" _James screamed in pain as his skin ripped and twisted. It was agonizing pain. You could see his intestines, his heart pumping furiously as he tried to breath. Voldemort stood in front of the man and laughed. "Perhaps," He jeered evilly. "The mudblood will be wiser and step aside. _Sectum Sempra_." Voldemort screeched, his wand pointed at James heart. The heart split in two and stopped beating. James gurgled as he choked on his own blood, and then the brave Auror knew no more. Voldemort let out a cruel high pitched laugh as he stepped over the lifeless body of the great Auror. Heading up the stairs he heard thudding and pounding.

"Foolish mudblood," Voldemort sneered reaching the door where the noise was coming from.

With one swift flick of his wand, the door flew off it's hinges. The failed attempt to block the door was obvious. The dresser, which had been pushed in front of the door, now lay all over the floor in nothing more than splinters. Lily stood in front of Harry who was huddled in a corner.

"Move away, you foolish mudblood," Voldemort sneered menacingly.

"not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry,"

"stand aside, you silly girl ... stand aside, now"

"not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead---"

"this is my last warning---"

"not Harry! please... have mercy ... have mercy ... not Harry! not Harry! please --- I'll do anything---" Lily pleaded desperately.

"Foolish mud blood, now you shall pay the price for thrice defying Lord Voldemort, Avada Kedavra," A jet of bright green light flew out of his wand, and strait into Lily's chest. Lily fell to the floor with a thud, her eyes opened and lifeless. Harry crawled over to Lily tears streaming down his face.

"Mommy," Harry sobbed out desperately trying to shake Lily. Harry stared up at Voldemort, knowing this was the man who had hurt his Mommy.

"Know this brat. They could have lived had it not been for you." Voldemort sneered he saw the look of terror in the small child's eyes. Pointing the wand at the child's forehead he muttered the two most dreaded words. "Avada Kedavra..." And then he new nothing

It was black...

He was not dead...

But he wasn't alive...

So...

He fled...

Fled into the night...

Sirius

Sirius flew quickly towards James and Lily's house. He had gotten a call little over twenty minuets ago from James. James had explained that Harry had woken up because of the storm and was now crying for him to come over. Sirius, of course, had agreed instantly and even though it was storming horribly jumped on his Harley. Descending from the sky through the storm clouds, Sirius was met with the worst sight he could imagine.

The front door had been blown off it's hinges and part of the roof was missing and smoke was rising out. Sirius let the Harley fall to the ground and land with a SPLAT in the mud. He raced towards the house. Once outside the door his worse fears were confirmed

"JAMES!" He cried as he ran to the cold mangled body of his best friend. "James, James please, don't be dead," Sirius pleaded loudly, nearly yelling. "Please no!" Then he realized that there was only one mangled body. "LILY, HARRY!" Sirius screamed as he ran up the stair towards the smell of smoke. He saw the door blasted of its hinges. He ran into the room and dropped to the floor at the sight of Lily's body. He crawled over to her and layed his head on her stomach and sobbed.

"Lily, god no." Sirius sobbed. He didn't notice the pair of green eyes staring at him from under the bed.

"Siri," A small timid voice said. Sirius looked towards the bed where a small child with tears running down his face emerged from the bed. Harry had blood running down his fore head and the little boy was as white as snow.

"Harry," Sirius cried out he grabbed Harry and held him as close to him as humanly possible as he wiped away the blood running down his face. "God, Harry don't worry. Shh... Siri's got you...your okay." Sirius tried to calm the crying child while he sobbed.

"Siri," Harry sobbed. "Siri, wake mommy up, please, she wont wake up." Harry sobbed out.

"Harry I-i cant. Puppy I'm so sorry." Sirius cried into the little boys hair.

"Siri, cal uncle Moony, he can wake Mommy up." Harry sobbed out. Sirius rubbed Harry's back as he stood up on wobbly legs. Harry was right about one thing. He needed to call Remus. He slowly walked down the stairs and pressed Harry's head to his chest to block his view as they walked through the entrance hall and into the kitchen. He sat Harry on the floor and grabbed the phone.

"Siri, wheres Daddy." Harry sobbed out. Sirius fell to the floor and held his head in his hands. Harry crawled over to Sirius and maneuvered himself into his lap. Sirius held Harry close and sobbed into his hair. Sirius grabbed the phone from the floor and looked for Remus' number. He hit dial before his hand shook so badly he could no longer hold the phone. It fell to the floor with a thud and you could here the phone ringing and Remus answer. Harry picked up the phone.

"Uncle Moony," Harry sobbed out in a choked voice.

"Harry, cub whats wrong." Remus asked worriedly.

"Mommy wont wake up, and I not know where Daddy is." Harry sobbed out wiping the blood off of his face from behind his glasses.

"Harry, what happened." Remus shouted nervously running to the floo.

"The bad man came, he hurt Mommy, and I not know where Daddy went." Harry sobbed desperately.

"Harry, whose there with you, who got you the phone?" Remus asked

"Siri came," Harry sobbed out sadly.

"Harry wait there okay, I'm coming."Remus said quickly. "What ever you do, don't leave with Sirius, okay, promise me."

" I promise uncle Moony," Harry said sadly. He hung up the phone and turned to Sirius. "Siri, uncle Moonys coming come on," Harry sobbed grabbing Sirius' hand and trying to pull him up. Harry gave up on pulling Sirius and walked towards the entrance hall when Sirius heard a ear splitting scream.

"HARRY!" Sirius shouted running into the entrance hall Harry was kneeling beside James Mangled Body screaming, crying, and puking.

"Daddy," Harry screamed over and over again Sirius ran to Harry and grabbed him into a hug. Harry screamed and struggled against Sirius' hold. "No Siri, help Daddy! Please, Siri, Help." Harry choked out between sobs.

"Harry, theres nothing I could do. Shh... " Sirius tried to comfort the screaming child.

"No, help Daddy please, Siri, Help." Harry screamed between sobs.

"I-i can't Puppy, I'm so sorry." Sirius cried into the small child's shoulder. Not knowing what else to do Sirius grabbed James cloak from the hook and wrapped it around Harry. Taking out his wand he summoned Harry's stuffed stag. He handed Harry the toy and The crying child took it and continued to scream. Sirius covered Harry's head with the cloak as the small child began to kick and struggle against Sirius.

"Siri, help Daddy, and Mommy," Harry cried desperately as Sirius headed outside onto the porch.

"Puppy I can't." Sirius said desperately. "I'm sor..."

"HARRY," A yell sounded from across the lawn. Remus was racing towards them with Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonnagal, along with four Aurors following closely. All three had their wands drawn. And pointed strait at Sirius who was still restraining the kicking and screaming child.

"Sirius, put Harry down and back away NOW!" Remus shouted menacingly.

"Remus, w-what are y-you doing." Sirius stuttered clutching Harry tighter.

"Put him down NOW," Remus shouted. "You've already betrayed Lily and James. Let. Harry. Go!"

"No Remus I-i didn't I swear." Sirius stuttered setting Harry gently on his feet. He was about to grab walk towards Remus when the little boy shocked every one by screaming and reaching for Sirius.

"Siri, Don't leave please, help Daddy and Mommy." Harry cried desperately. Sirius lifted the little boy up and cradled him close to his chest.

"Remus, I swear I didn't," Sirius pleaded as the five wizards advanced on him.

"Sirius, you were the secret keeper. Your the only one who could tell." Remus shouted angry that Sirius dare lye in front of Harry.

"No he wasn't." Harry muttered from beneath the cloak.

"Harry come here," Remus said in a much calmer voice.

"Siri isn't the secret no more, Wormy was." Harry said between sobs.

"Wormtail, y-you switched... When, why didn't you tell me." Remus asked sounding close to tears.

"We switched last night, we haven't seen you sense." Sirius said wiping the tears from his eyes. Last night was the full moon and the ministry didn't start handing out Wolfsbane until next month.

"Padfoot, I'm s-so sorry, I-i didn't know." Remus said in a choked voice. Sirius pulled Remus into a hug and Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius and Remus' neck.

"It's alright Moony, you didn't know." Sirius said letting go of Remus.

"Where is he," Remus asked suspiciously.

"If I know Peter he'll come by morning to see his 'handy work'." Sirius growled as he turned to Albus. "Pettigrew is a animagus, a rat. You'll know him if you see him because he'll be the only one within a mile. Lily warded this place from Rats and Mice."

"Alright, I think it best if Minerva," Albus said glancing at her. "Escort you three to Hogwarts where you can spend the night to ensure your safety."

"Remus you take Harry, I'm going after Wormtail." Sirius hissed moving to give Harry to Remus.

"NO," Harry screamed as he clung tightly to Sirius' clothes.

"Sirius you can't leave." Remus said placing his arm on Sirius' shoulder. "Stay with Harry, you wont do him any good in azkabam."

"Your right," Sirius admitted in defeat.

"Come, Sirius, Remus, you need rest." Minerva said digging in here pocket and pulling out a handkerchief. "Grab hold it's a portkey." Minerva said once Sirius and Remus had hold of the portkey Minerva said the activation code and they felt the familiar tug behind his naval.

_Sad beginning. I need a beta for this story... anyone who wants to Beta PM me for the job. Write down any story you want to beta for._

_A Tortured Harry – I Have A New Name_

_Every thing else needs a new beta_


	2. A Night at Hogwarts

Chapter 2 A Night at Hogwarts.

They landed with a thud in the middle of Albus' office. Sirius held Harry closer to him. Harry was kicking and screaming now.

"Help Daddy, Siri please. Go help Mommy and Daddy." Harry cried desperately over and over again.

"Baby, I-i can't I'm sorry Puppy." Sirius cried holding Harry close.

"Sirius, come on, you three need rest." Minerva said. Sirius was vaguely aware that he was moving as he followed Minerva through the castle towards a unused teachers quarters. Since it was two in the morning the halls of Hogwarts were deserted. Once they reached the quarters Minerva muttered the password and entered. The teachers quarters were fully furnished, the main room had a couch, two arm chairs, a coffee table, and some children toys for Harry.

"Remus, Sirius the password is twinkle, the headmasters family house elf." Minerva said sadly in a choked voice. "Have you two eaten?"

"Yes," Sirius said, failing to keep his voice even.

"Why don't I order some tea from the house elves and have them bring it up?" Minerva said as she prepared to leave.

"Minerva," Remus said as Minerva was about to leave the room. "When you find him, come tell us." Minerva nodded and left the room silently. Sirius, Remus and Harry went and sat on the couch.

"Uncle Moony, go help Mommy and Daddy," Harry cried desperately trying to get Sirius and Remus to stand up.

"Cub, I'm sorry I can't." Remus said sadly as he wiped his eyes. "Sirius, we have to explain to him." Remus said wiping the fresh tears from his eyes.

"Puppy come here," Sirius said with dread drowning his voice. Harry walked over to Sirius who picked him up and took him into the bathroom. Remus followed in order to help explain things. Sirius conjured a small child sized tooth brush for Harry. He spread the toothpaste on the sink on the bristles and handed it to Harry. Harry began brushing his teeth. Once he finished Sirius took a towel and wet it in the sink. He then cleaned the blood off of the the now silent child's face. It was now that they saw, for the first time, the lightning shaped cut on the child's forehead.

"God," Remus sighed sadly. The cut was deep enough where it would leave a scar, but would not need stitches or any magical healing.

"Harry, Puppy me and Uncle Moony have something to tell you." Sirius started sadly.

"Help Daddy and Mommy," Harry sobbed desperately. It seemed like he knew something was wrong.

"Cub we can't." Remus started sadly. "Mommy and Daddy are... are..." Remus trailed off as tears poured down his face.

"Puppy," Sirius took over. "When Voldemort, the bad man." Sirius added the last part at Harry's questioning look. "When he came, and he used his wand on your Mommy and Daddy," Sirius paused and cleared his throat. "When he used his wand on your Mommy and Daddy, he made it so they can't come back. Harry he k-k-killed your Mommy and Daddy." Sirius could think of no way to put this, there was no easy way. Harry stared at him with wide sad eyes. He was completely quiet for a few seconds and then he started screaming and crying. He lunged himself at Sirius and clung as if his life depended on it.

"No, Siri, please... I want Mommy, and Daddy..." Harry cried desperately. He sobbed as Sirius and Remus made their way towards the living room. A House Elf had brought them two cups of tea, a cup filled with warm milk, and a plate filled with biscuits. Sirius and Remus sat down and together the three of them sobbed.

Two hours later.

Two hours later found Harry, Sirius, and Remus on the couch sound asleep. Harry had cried himself into exhaustion and Remus and Sirius had drank their tea and fallen asleep right there.

Sirius was the first to stir from his deep sleep. He awoke to a soft whimpering coming from the small huddled figure bundled in a blanket. Then suddenly with out warning, a earsplitting scream sounded from the little boy. Remus fell off the couch with a thud.

"Harry, Puppy wake up baby, Harry, there we go, come on wake up." Sirius cooed as Harry slowly awoke. Harry continued to cry and scream as Sirius rubbed his back comfortingly. Harry stuck his thumb in his mouth and cried.

"Sirius, has he ever sucked his thumb before." Remus asked as he stroked Harry's hair trying to calm the screaming child.

"No, I don't think so," Sirius said as he rubbed Harry's back.

"Want Mommy, and Daddy," Harry cried desperately. "Go get Mommy and Daddy," Sirius tightened his grip on the screaming child.

"I know Puppy, but I can't, I'm so sorry." Sirius cried into the child's hair. "Puppy, Mommy and Daddy can't come back, I'm so sorry."

"Why not," Harry screamed as tears rolled down his face.

"Harry, the bad man who came to your house, he k-k-killed Mommy, and Daddy." Sirius said as he fought to keep his voice even.

"Voldemort," Harry asked sadly.

"Yeah Cub it was Voldemort," Remus said as tears rolled down his face.

"I scared," Harry said sadly. "Is he gonna come back?" Harry asked, thumb still in his mouth.

"No, Puppy," Sirius said turning Harry on his lap so he was facing him. "He wont ever come back." Sirius placed a kiss on Harry's forehead before continuing. "He was a bad man, and he will never come back. You don't need to be afraid of him. He can't hurt you." Sirius said firmly.

"Promise," Harry asked as he stuck his thumb back in his mouth.

"Yeah Puppy I promise, I wont let him hurt you anymore." Sirius said in the firmest voice he could muster.

"Uncle Moony promise to," Harry asked staring at Remus.

"Yeah Cub, Uncle Moony Promises to," Remus said sadly. Harry sucked his thumb as he cried quietly.

"Puppy, do you want some pumpkin juice," Sirius asked hoping to distract Harry for a few seconds. Harry nodded his head tiredly. Sirius stood up and sat Harry on the couch. Half a second after his arms put Harry on the couch did he start screaming at the top of his lungs. Remus and Sirius were shocked to say the least as the little boy cried as if he had been slapped.

"Cub whats wrong," Remus asked as he leaned over Harry. Harry raised his arms up towards Sirius with tears rolling down his face. Remus move over so Sirius could pick the little boy up. The second Harry was in Sirius' arms he stopped crying and buried his head in Sirius' neck as silent tears slid from his eyes. "Oh no," Remus whispered as Sirius rubbed Harry's back soothingly.

"Come on Puppy, lets get some juice." Sirius said hoping to distract Harry. He made his way over to the kitchen. After pouring the pumpkin juice into a sippy cup, and adding a little dreamless sleep potion, Sirius headed back into the living room. Sirius sat down next to Remus and gave Harry the juice. Harry removed his thumb from his mouth for the first time since he woke up as he drank the juice. Not long after Harry finished the juice he fell into a deep sleep on Sirius' lap.

"What was that about," Remus asked watching the little boy sleep.

"I gave him a little dreamless sleep potion," Sirius said stroking Harry's hair affectionately.

"No, I mean with him screaming," Remus said as he watched Harry Sleep against Sirius chest.

"I don't know, he's never done that before." Sirius said as he unconsciously rubbed Harry's back like he had done so many times before. Hours passed and Suddenly there was a knock at the portrait whole. Remus stood up and opened the portrait to reveal Albus and Minerva. They stepped into the room and closed the portrait.

"What happened, did you find him?" Sirius asked as he laid Harry down on the couch.

"Yes, you were right. He returned to the house less than a hour after your departure." Albus said gravely.

"Where is he now," Remus asked trying to keep the venom from his voice.

"We have taken him to the ministry, He was tried under Veritaserium and convicted." Albus said gravely. "He was indeed the spy, it seems as though he was jealous of the fact that you," He pointed towards Sirius, "and James were the top two Aurors while he was kicked out of training. He was a power hungry man who didn't care about anyone but himself."

"Sick bastard," Sirius muttered sounding close to tears again. Remus wrapped a comforting arm around Sirius' shoulders. Their was a small whimpering noice from the couch and they turned to see Harry sitting up, with his thumb in his mouth and crying. Sirius rushed over and scooped the crying child into his arms. "Hey, hey, hey. Your okay Puppy, whats wrong?" Sirius cooed as he rubbed the crying child's back.

"Want Daddy, and Mommy," Harry cried groggily. The little boy was clinging to Sirius as if he thought he would fade away at any second.

"I know Puppy," Sirius said sadly, kissing the top of Harry's head.

"Sirius, we shall talk at another time," Albus said as he turned to leave.

"Albus wait, _muffilio_" Sirius said pointing his wand at Harry from under his robes. He had no intention to let Harry hear this. "W-what about J-James and L-Lily's f-f-funeral."

"Ah yes, James and Lily had a will, and a funeral plan ready." Albus said sadly. "They had a church picked out so I will notify them and give them the plan."

"Alright, b-bye Albus." Sirius said as Albus left the room. "_Finite incantantum_," Sirius said pointing his wand at Harry from under his robes.

"I miss Daddy, and Mommy," Harry cried desperatly.

"I know Puppy," Sirius said sadly. "We miss them to." With that Sirius, Remus, and Harry sat on the couch, and cried until they fell into a uneasy sleep.

Hope you liked it R&R

Thanks to my Beta reader Cook09600

Thanks

Mallori


	3. The Funeral

The past three days had been like a living, breathing hell for Sirius, Remus, and Harry. They had stayed at Hogwarts during this time. Sirius and Remus were so depressed that they could hardly look at Harry; who was a mini me of James; without crying. Harry had it worse than everyone. Harry had had nightmares about James, and Lily's death, and had woken up in a wet bed every night. He had also refused to do anything for himself. Harry would scream his throat raw if he was put on his feet. He wouldn't bathe, play, or even eat by himself. The few times Sirius had convinced him to be put on his feet, he had clung to Sirius' hand the entire time. Which never lasted for more than five minuets. Now Sirius, Remus and Harry had just stepped through the floo into the Godric Gryffindor Memorial Center. The Funeral was supposed to take place in a hour and a half and the mourners were already showing up. Harry had his face buried into Sirius' neck as he cried his eyes out. Wrapped tightly in one of his little arms was a stuffed stag that Harry had gotten on the day he was born. Sirius and Remus walked teary eyed to the attendance book. Sirius, and Remus signed their names and then Sirius convinced Harry to write his name. They walked into the service room and Sirius immediately caught Petunias eyes.

"Puppy, aunt Petunia is here," Sirius said to Harry. Harry looked towards his aunt, and pointed his finger towards her indicating Sirius to go over. Sirius and Remus walked over to Petunia; Harry securely in Sirius' arms. Sirius stood behind the woman who the little boy in his arms adored.

"Petunia," Sirius said his voice oddly quiet. Petunia snapped her head around so quickly Sirius was surprised it didn't snap in half. She eyed the man and little boy with great disgust. Harry didn't seem to realize the cruel look in her arms and reached out to his favorite aunt.

"Get away from me you ungrateful little freak!" Petunia snarled viciously as her whale, and baby whale waddled over towards them. (whale is Vernon, Baby Whale is Dudley.) It took Harry a moment to realize what had been said to him, and when he did he instantly began to sob.

"Are you insane," Sirius growled as Harry clung tightly to him and sobbed. It had taken them these past three days to get Harry to stop crying, and this woman was acting as if she could care less that the little boy had just lost his parents.

"Don't you talk to my wife that way! Your just another one of those freaks!" Vernon wailed loudly.

"How dare you come here and act like this! Treating Harry like this!" Sirius seethed menacingly.

"No one cares!" Vernon shouted." It's not like this is a real funeral! They were Freaks! Just like you, and just like that boy!" Here Sirius drew his wand on Vernon.

"Don't you EVER talk that way about Lily, and James again!" Sirius screamed angrily. Harry was startled by the viciousness in Sirius' voice that he dropped Prongs; the stuffed stag; and cried harder than ever.

"Don't you point that bloody stick at me! You and that boy should have died along with those two!" This was to much for Sirius he punched Vernon in the jaw; successfully breaking it. And before he could continue his attack he was grabbed from behind by Remus as Albus stunned Vernon. As he was lead away he heard the angry shouts of Petunia, and Albus' calm voice as he told her to kindly " Get the hell out before he did something he would regret." Remus lead Sirius into a private room before pulling the other man into a hug. When they released they instantly began to try and calm the crying child in Sirius' arms.

"Hush now," Sirius and Remus cooed to the small child. " It's alright!" Harry shook his head frantically as he sobbed into Sirius' shoulder.

"Want Mommy and Daddy," Harry sobbed desperately. " Mommy make Aunt Petunia be nice again!"

"Harry, Mommy and Daddy can't come back," Sirius said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"And there is nothing your Mommy could have done to make Aunt Petunia act any different." Sirius said sadly. He couldn't believe Petunia had treated Harry the way she had.

"No she nice when Mommy's here," Harry cried sadly. " She mad cause Mommy's gone and I not."

"No Harry!" Remus and Sirius exclaimed alarm.

"Harry, what happened to Mommy, and Daddy was not your fault. No one blames you for anything." Sirius said as he rubbed the little boys back. It took Sirius and Remus a full hour to calm Harry down. They headed back out to the service to see several people had already shown up. Sirius and Remus quickly located Dumbledore and headed in his direction.

"Ah, Sirius, Remus, Petunia and her family have been escorted back to her home." Albus said gravely. He then turned to Harry and pulled the stuffed stag from his robes. " I believe this belongs to you." He handed the stuffed toy to the silently crying child. Harry took the toy and held it tightly to himself. Sirius patted the small child's back comfortingly.

"I can't believe I did that," Sirius said as tears welled in his eyes.

"Sirius you know that wasn't your fault!" Remus admonished his guilt ridden friend.

"I sat there and started a bloody fist fight at James and Lily's funeral! And in front of Harry no less!" Sirius said as he kissed the top of Harry's head. Harry reached his head up and kissed Sirius' cheek before curling up and resting his head on Sirius' shoulder and drifting off to sleep.

"I suggest we go and sit down, It might be best he sleep through this." Remus said sounding chocked up and reluctant. " The service is about to start."

"Alright," Sirius said as he, Albus, and Remus headed towards the service room. The four of them sat in the front row where the family was supposed to sit along with the three Potter house elves that James had set free, and then payed them to work for them. Once everyone was seated Albus stood up and went to the podium.

"We are gathered here today to not only mourn the loss of James and Lily Potter, but to celebrate the life of two of our friends, family, and community members. James and Lily Potter were taken from us by a true monster, but they died a Heroes death, fighting for what they believed in, fighting to keep those they love safe. We come here not to mourn, but to remember the good times we shared with these people. We have here a few select memories of the great times we shared with these people." He raised his wand and with a shower of gold sparks pulled them into the first Memory.

Memory 1

_A fourteen year old James Potter followed a extremely annoyed thirteen year old Lily Evans through the great hall and out to the grounds with Sirius Black and a exasperated Remus Lupin. Thanks to Dumbledore's magic Peter was wiped from the scene. _

_"Come on Lily, just one date," James begged as he followed Lily around like a lost puppy. _

_"Look Potter! If you really want a date with me here's a tip, Leave my friends alone!" Lily shouted angrily. _

_"But your friends with Sniv..." James was cut off as Lily turned around and slapped him in the face. _

_"Idiot, if you really cared if I went out with you then you'd leave Severus alone!" Lily snapped angrily. _

_"Lily, I'm sorry," James said not sounding sorry in the least bit. " Come on how bad can one date be?" _

_"I'd sooner date the giant squid!" Lily snapped. _

This drew laughs from most of the people.

_"This next memory was pieced together by Sirius, from watching the memory in a pensieve." Albus said as the scenery changed. _

Memory 2

_The room was dark, yet not pitch black. The alarm clock on the table read 2:32 in the morning. It was then that a figure sat up suddenly in the bed; a look of alarm on her face. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at the ceiling saying a soft Lumos. She turned to the figure next to her and as she moved to the side you could see she was pregnant. _

_"James," she said softly. " James, honey wake up." Lily said sounding more than desperate. " JAMES ANTHONY POTTER, IF YOU DON'T TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITALL NOW I AM NAMING THE BABY AFTER SEVERUS!!" That was all James needed to convince him it was time to get up. _

_"What happened," James asked stupidly as he sat up in bed. _

_"My water broke," Lily said as if talking to a two year old. " We need to go to the HOSPITAL" She shouted the last word as a painful contraction hit her. _

_"Right I'll grab your bag, you head to the fireplace." James said standing up and trying to run out of the room. Which didn't work since the door was closed and without his glasses James was blind. _

_"James! Glasses! And we are not taking the floo." Lily shouted as she headed for the door; giving James his glasses. _

_"Right, sorry flower," James said grabbing the bag from the side of the bed. He then helped guide Lily downstairs. Halfway down the stairs he stopped abruptly. " You aren't really naming him after SNAPE, are you?" James asked horrified. _

_"I will if you don't get me to the hospital. NOW!" Lily shouted angrily. James got them down the first flight of stairs and then out to the car. With Lily in the passenger seat James sent off two patronuses, knowing Peter couldn't come because he was on a mission. _

_Ten minuets later _

_James and a screaming Lily entered Saint Mungo's. Lily was not screaming because she was in pain, she was screaming because James; being the horrible driver he is; had gotten them pulled over three times in the ten minuets it takes to drive from their house to the hospital. _

_"THREE TIMES!! I'M IN LABOR AND YOU GET US PULLED OVER THREE DAMN TIMES!!" Lily screamed as she was guided into a wheel chair by a healer. _

_"How far apart are the contractions?" The healer asked. _

_"About a minuet," Lily said as calmly as she could. (I'm fifteen so I don't know how deliveries go, so please excuse any mistakes!) _

_"Alright," She said as she ran her wand over lily. " Your nearly fully dilated so we'll get you the spinal tap and then set you up in a delivery room." _

_"I don't want the spinal tap," Lily said as she gripped James arm tightly. _

_"Alright dear, we'll just get you set up in the delivery room!" Healer Johnson said smiling. _

_"Thank you," Lily said desperately. At this moment the fireplace in the corner flared green and out stepped Sirius and Remus. Remus; usually the calm one; was bouncing up and down alongside Sirius in excitement. _

_"Prongs," Sirius yelled pouncing on James in excitement as they started down the hall towards the delivery room. It took ten minuets to get Lily set up in the delivery room. And now James, Remus, and Sirius were bouncing around the room singing " Lily's having a baby," over and over AND OVER AGAIN. Lily couldn't take it any more. _

_"Out all of you get out." Lily screamed at the top of her longs. _

_"Come on flower," James and Sirius chorused. _

_"Out now or none of you will be having any children." Lily shrieked and at James Questioning look she added. " Any MORE children." With that the three Maurader rushed from the delivery room. _

End memory

"These songs were picked out by James and Lily themselves to be played at the funerals." Albus said his voice close to cracking.

When Your gone

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when i cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side.

When you walk away i count the steps that out take

Do you see how much i need you right now

When your gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When your gone

The face i came to know is missing too

When your gone

The words i need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK

I miss you

I've never felt this way before

everything that i do reminds me of you

and the clothes that you left, they lie on the floor.

and they smell just like you, i love the things that you do.

when you walk away i count the steps that you take

do you see how much i need you right now

When your gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When your gone

The face i came to know is missing too

When your gone

The words i need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK

I miss you

we were made for each other

out here forever

i know we were, yeah

all i ever wanted was for you to know

everything that i o, I'd give you my heart and soul

i can hardly breathe i need to feel you here with me, yeah

When your gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When your gone

The face i came to know is missing too

When your gone

The words i need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK

I miss you

Truly Madly Deeply

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish

I;ll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope

I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply, do...

i will be strong

I will be faithful

Because i am counting on a new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning yeah

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you int he sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky

I'll make a wish send it to heaven

That'll make you wanna cry

Thea tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty

That we're surrounded by the comforts and protection

of the highest power and lonely hours

The tears devour you

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Oh, can't you see it baby?

Don't have to close your eyes

case it's standing right before you

All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope

I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I love you more with every breath

Truly, madly, deeply, do...

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I want to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wan to lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me)

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

The rest of the service went beautifully. Albus talked about Lily and James in away that made them seem like angels, and then allowed anyone who wanted to get up and say something about Lily and James.

Sorry it took so long to update, everyone please go vote on which story you want posted next on my profile, and lets just pretend that Cascada and Avril Lavign sang in that time period, and thank my wonderful beta reader Fuhrer Sakura Taisen!


	4. Chapter 4

You all have the right to kill me for not updating in more than a year. I know this one is short, but I am trying to get a small update on all stories this week and then write a normal chapter. I hope you like it!

Chapter 4

Three and a half years later. (Summer before first year.)

Harry woke up early one cool morning towards the end of july. He looked to his left and was immediately greeted with the sight of his sleeping godfather. It had been nearly four years since that fateful Halloween night, and he still couldn't stand to be away from Sirius for more than a hour. He rarely slept by himself, and when he got home from school in the afternoons he couldn't be pried off of Sirius for nearly a hour.

Normally when Harry woke up before Sirius; he let his godfather sleep; staying curled into the man, but today was different. Today he turned ten, and he couldn't wait until Sirius woke up on his own.

"Siri," Harry whispered giving his godfather a slight shake. Sirius shifted slightly, but did not wake. Harry giggled slightly. He loved waking Sirius up like this. "SIRI!!!" Harry yelled less than two inches away dfrom his godfather's face. Sirius jerked strait up looking around wildly. Harry erupted in a fit of giggles. Sirius' eyes focused on Harry.

"Bratt!" Sirius said as a small smile formed on his face.

"Morning Siri,"Harry said as Sirius lifted him onto his lap.

"Morning birthday boy!" Sirius said before standing and making his way to the kitchen; where he had the house elves bring them breakfast. They had been living at hogwarts since that halloween night night all those years ago. It was to painful for Sirius to even think of going back to his flat, and Albus had offered him permanent residents at Hogwarts, and a job.

"When is Uncle Moony coming?" Harry asked as Sirius placed him in one of the chairs at the bar.

" Oh I'm sure he'll be here soon," came a voice from the living room. Seconds later Remus rounded the corner into the kitchen. Harry ran strait to him and Remus swung him up into his arms and into a tight hug. "Happy birthday Cub!"

"Hey Moony," Sirius said as he turned on the coffee pot.

"Hey Padfoot!" Remus said as he sat Harry back in his chair, and then sat down next to him.

"What are we gonna do today?" Harry asked overly excited about the prospect of finally being ten!

"What ever you want to do!" Sirius and remus replied simultaniously. They both wore matching goofy grins as they watch harry bounce hyperly in his seat!

"Can we go to the Zoo?" Harry asked hyperly.

"Of coarse Pup! We'll go after breakfast!" Sirius said happily. It was at that moment three plates laden with eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and with Remus' disapproving stare a chocolate cupcake with Happy Birthday Harry written in messy scrawl. Kreacher; Sirius' house elf; haad taken a immediate liking to Harry the moment he saw him. So Sirius had offered him to Albus, and Sirius knew that Kreacher personally took care of anything that would go near Harry. Espeacially food!

"Thank you Kreacher!" Harry called out knowing the elf could hear him.

"Eat your breakfast first," Remus said handing Harry his plate.

"Kay Moony," Harry said putting some eggs, bacon, and sausage; along with jelly; on his toast and folding it like a sandwitch. It was a trait that Harry had picked up from James after his death. It was these little things that Harr did that brought tears to their eyes.

"What else do you want to do?" Remus questioned sipping the cup of coffee Sirius had handed him.

"Can we g-" Harry began but was cut off as a owl flew in through a open window, and landed near Harry. Harry reached out and stroked the owl with one hand; removing the letter with the other.

"What is it Pup?" Sirius asked alreaddy knowing the answer.

"My Hogwarts letter!" Harry said in a awed voice. Sirius was grinning wildly; that is until he noticed the terrified look that had graced Harry's face.


	5. Better than we Thought

_I'm sorry it is so short but I am having a bit of writers block with this story. I am going to get through his birthday, and shopping at Diagon Alley and finish there. But don't worry. Put me on your Author Alert list and I will post a sequel with an actual plot. I hope you enjoyed this story! One chapter left!_

Chapter 5

"Harry, cub whats wrong?" Sirius questioned rushing around the bar and scooping Harry into his arms. Harry reacted instantly and wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and his legs around the waist.

"I don't wanna go!" Harry chocked out desperately trying to stop his threatening tears. He burried his face in Sirius' neck. A look of surprise crossed Sirius' face as he looked to Remus for support.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down buddy. Your okay. Why don't you want to go to School?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Wanna stay with you!" Harry said his voice sounding thick from holding back his tears. Sirius tightened his grip on Harry and sighed heavily. Harry had severe seperation anxiety when it came to Sirius. He rarely left his side, and rarely slept in his own room.

"Hey buddy calm down. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay right here, and you can come home when ever you want." Sirius said soothingly rubbing Harry's back. Harry gazed up at him with watery eyes.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked quietly as he clung to Sirius.

"Absolutely!" Sirius confirmed. Harry loosened his grip on Sirius slightly, and Sirius sat with him on his legs to eat breakfast. After breakfast Harry had calmed down enough for Sirius to send him to get dressed while he and Remus talked.

"He took that well," Remus commented as Harry disappeared into his room.

"Truth be told, it went better than I thought it would." Sirius replied bringing his cup of coffee to his lips. He had truly been terrified of Harry's reaction. The fear that Harry would recede into himself as he had nearly four years ago had overwhelmed him. Images of the little boy screaming and curled into himself; crying for his mommy, and daddy still haunted his mind.

"I think he'll be fine. We just have to get him used to being apart from me for longer time periods." Sirius said with a hint of worry tinging his voice. In the last three years Harry had rarel left their quarters without him. He would only go with Remus and had panic attacks if they were gone for to long.

"God help us with that one," Remus said quietly. They sat in companiable silence as they waited for Harry to return, and when he did it was only minutes later they took a portkey to the London Zoo. They would deal with this problem later.


	6. Come So Far

Chapter 6

Harry's birthday had gone great. The ten year old had been ecstatic at the zoo, and there had been no _unfortunate_ events this visit. At their last visit to the zoo the three had inadvertently ran into the Dursley's, and their obnoxious son Dudley. Harry had been talking to a snake, something he knew not to do in public, when Dudley had shoved him to the ground. Harry's magic had acted before either Sirius, or Remus could respond. Dudley had been locked in a, thankfully empty; snake exhibit.

Harry's birthday had been nearly two weeks ago, and the start of the new Hogwarts term was fast approaching. They had two weeks until they would apparate to kings cross, and put Harry on the Hogwarts Express. Today they would make the trip to the Leaky Cauldron to buy Harry's school supplies. It wasn't as far away as one would think for them. They had stayed in London the night before in order to avoid the flew.

Now the three of them were making their way out of the hotel after breakfast in the lobby. "How far away is the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry asked from his place between the two adults. Remus held in a sigh at Harry's weary tone. He wasn't excited about school the least bit, but was at least more open about going.

"Just a couple of streets down," Remus said tousling Harry's hair playfully. Harry was firmly latched onto Sirius' hand, which was fine with Sirius considering how busy the London streets were. Harry was always nervous around crowds, and Sirius and Remus couldn't bare the thought of losing him in a crowd.

"Can we go to the Quidditch store?" Harry asked hopefully. Sirius glanced down and caught sight of the puppy dog eyes Harry had firmly planted on his face.

"Sure pup," Sirius smiled brightly. They were close to the Leaky Cauldron now, and as they rounded the corner they noticed it on the opposite side. "We'll get your things, and then we'll go to the Quidditch shop." They were at the leaky cauldron now, and Sirius unconsciously gripped Harry's hand tighter, knowing the mob that would likely swarm them the second people realized who Harry was. They were in the pub for about ten seconds before it went completely silent.

"Bless my soul," the old bar keeper whispered in awe. "Harry Potter! What an honor!" The crowd was instantly on their feet and crowding around the three new occupants of the pub. The crowd was pushing itself up the the three of them and excitedly grabbing at the ten year old's hand. Harry's eyes widened in fear and shock as he felt his hand being ripped from Sirius' hand , and encased in two larger ones from a stranger.

"That's enough!" Sirius shouted as he shoved his way between the crowd, and Harry; glaring angrily at anyone who dared to try and push past him. Remus quickly pulled Harry into his arms, and pushed through the crowd to the back of the pub, where the entrance to Diagon Ally was located. Sirius shut the door behind him, and was relieved that no one was stupid enough to try and follow them. Remus sat Harry on his feet. Harry seemed to shake off the wild encounter instantly, he was used to that sort of thing happening when they came to a wizarding community. Harry paid little attention as Sirius tapped the bricks, and the wall began to open up into Diagon Ally. He had memorized the pattern long ago.

"Alright cub, do you have your list?" Sirius asked already knowing Harry did.

"Yeah," Harry answered as they began making their way through the cobbled street.

"Whats first on the list," Sirius asked as Harry dug the folded list out of his jean pockets.

"Three sets of plain work robes blacks, One plain pointed hat black, one pair of protective gloves, dragon hide or similar, and one winter cloak black, with silver fastenings." Harry read off the list.

"Alright we'll head to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions." Sirius said nodding towards the small shop down the road from where they were. They headed down the road towards the shop, where Sirius, and Remus knew they would spend the better part of an hour getting Harry fitted for robes. They walked into the store, and Harry followed Madam Malkin into the back, as Sirius and Remus sat in one of the chairs near the door.

In two weeks time Harry would be on the train headed to Hogwarts, and Remus and Sirius were simply happy that the three of them had made it this far in life. They had all come a long way since that dreaded Halloween night nearly four years ago. Harry had gone through more ups and downs than any person should in their entire life. Through it all he now knew, and would always know.

None of this was his fault.

…...

_You all know what happened in Diagon Ally, so I skipped it. I'm so sorry but I lost interest in this story. I finished it quickly, and I admit it sucks, but I am definitely planning a sequel. I hope you stick around to read more! I've explained before, but encase you have missed it I will say it again. I had no real plot line for this story, and can't think of a good way to continue right now. A sequel is in the planning stage, and I hope you stick around to read that but I understand if you don't. I promise the sequel will be much better, and actually have a plot line._

_I have a pole open to help pick the Genre of my next fic! I hope you all go vote for it. The sequel option isn't up yet, because I don't have enough of it done to promise a posting anytime soon. The sequel picks up right after this fic._

_Please review, just let me know if you plan to keep reading, or if you plan to vote!_


End file.
